Keep Holding On
by WiseGirl3443
Summary: Annabeth Chase goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is continually teased and bullied. One day, Annabeth Chase is being bullied, some kids rescue her, and they all form a tight bond. Will the bond between them all hold, or will it break, leaving someone hurt and heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1:1

**Hello! The name's Beth! New story. Check out my profile for the other stories!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I walked down the hallway at school.

"Hey, look! It's Annabeth Chase! The bookworm of Hogwarts!" Some kid yelled. Other kids snickered. Some kids looked sorry for me.

I ignored the jerk and kept walking.

i was looking at the ground so hard, I wasn't looking I was going. I bumped shoulders with someone.

"Hey watch it, nerd." He said.

"Sorry." I said.

I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts, I had learned over the past three years to keep my mouth shut and not act like an idiot. I knew what to say, what not to say, and when not to speak. Sure, I messed up still, but not as much as I used to.

there was this rumour going on at school, and for once, it wasn't about me. It was about Draco Malfoy's kid and Harry Potter's kid. They had run away. Together. Draco Malfoys kid and Harry Potters kid. Best friends. It was a bit... out of the ordinary.


	2. Chapter 2:2

**Hello! I do not own PJO or HP! They rightfully belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan!**

After my last class, Transfiguration, I walked down a dark corridor. I felt like someone was watching me, but I ignored the feeling. Then, the light from the braziers went out.

"Um... hello?" I asked. I repeated it, looking around, perplexed.

"Hello, Annabeth." I heard a voice say. I turned around like a lightning bolt had struck me.

"Who is there?" I called out into the darkness.

My bag was ripped off my shoulder, and my books spilled out onto the ground.

"Hey!" I protested. I was pushed to the ground. I hit my forehead on the stone floor. "Ow!" I said, feeling my forehead. It was bleeding.

Three boys walked towards me out of the darkness.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" One of them said, circling me like a vulture.

"What's it matter to you?" I croaked.

"It doesn't." Another one said.

One of them picked up my Diary. I carried it around all day with me, so no one would be able to read it and Pick the tiny lock.

He ripped a bobby pin out of my wavy and curly hair. He ripped a tiny bit of hair out as well.

"Ouch! Ugh!" I groaned angrily.

He had just picked the lock when the Diary was ripped out of his hands. Then the lights turned on. It was barely dim. A boy my age stood about ten feet away. He locked the Diary and a few other kids walked up begind him. Another boy, same age. A beautiful girl, my age. A really tall boy, my age, and a girl , maybe a year or two younger. Then, another boy clumsily ran up behind. He was scrawny and had dark curly hair.

Then the first boy, who had raven black, messy hair, and sea green eyes, smirked. Then it faded.

"Leave her alone. Before we make you." He said. The three boys scrambled away. The group of kids smiled at me. The really pretty girl started to clean up my books. The green eyed boy passed the girl my Diary. The girl put it in my bag. She helped me up and put my bag on my shoulder.

"thank you." I told them.

"No problem." The green eyed boy said, smiling.

"I'm Annabeth." I said.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth. I'm Percy."


	3. Chapter 3:3

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

Annabeth's p.o.v

I walked down the hallway with Percy and his friends. They were super nice and had fun with each other. It was a group of people I wouldn't mind hanging out with, if I wasn't such an introvert and lonely.

" so, Annabeth, where are your friends?" Percy asked

I blushed and looked at the ground. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to seem like a loser for not having any friends but I decided I could be honest with them already even though I barely knew them.

" I don't really have any. I'm kind of just… Alone… All the time. It kind of sucks. I know this makes you probably seem like a huge loser in a nerd but-" I started.

" well, Annabeth, you have some friends now." Percy said.

When he said those words, I couldn't help but grin .

" really? Like hang out friends like you guys are? Are- are you sure? I mean, I don't want to ruin this kind of bond you have like you guys will start paying out with each other because I'm around because I'm not cool at all." I just kept rambling on

" Annabeth are you serious? You're super cool. People just bully you because they're jealous how awesome you are." Percy said.

Even though I just met him I felt safe. His friends smiled at me.

After talking for a while about the difference between jellyfish and Grindylows, we parted ways.

Well, some of us were in the same houses. piper, Jason, and Percy and me and Leo were in Gryffindor.

We walked with each other along the corridors.


End file.
